themurdochcommonroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Benjamin Griffiths
Known as 'Alex' in person, 'Goldie' online or 'Flag-guy' during HvZ weeks, Alexander Benjamin Griffiths was born July 1st 1992. Applying to Murdoch University, he began a Batchelor of Digital Art, Majoring in Games Art and Design in 2010. A veteran of two HvZ games and numerous children's card games, he resides five minutes drive east of Murdoch University. Interests A prolific science fiction viewer, Alex accepted a quest early in his life from himself to expand his knowledge of sciece fiction and popular culture without end. Long standing favourites of his include Gery Anderson's Thunderbirds, Thomas the Tank Engine, Digimon: Digital monsters (all series and related content), Star Trek and Star wars. from an early age he was exposed to the supermarionation of Thunderbirds and Captain scarlet, and was immedetly transfixed with mechanical designs. combined with star wars and later star trek, this fuels his creativity to this day. More recent expantion has included the 2005 Doctor Who relaunch, Battlestar Galactica, Stargate, Mass Effect, Halo, Warhammer 40k, Firefly, and numerous others. Invested in the childrens card game Yu-Gi-Oh from an early age, he currently runs several decks in yugioh and Magic: The Gathering. He famously wields a Myr deck comprised largely of cards from 'Scars of Mirroden'. Introduced to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in 2011, he has since become a fan of the series and the fandom in general, keeping up to date with the episodes, limited fan fiction and the Fallout Equestria Printing Project. Anime has become a steadily growing itnerest of his. whilst being introduced to it via Cheese TV during his childhood with shows such as Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragon Ball Z, Digimon and Zoids, he was introduced to Neon Genesis Evangelion during early high school. this immediately appealed to his love of mechanical designs, and engaged him with a gripping storyline. Subsequent investingation has yeilded Gurren Lagann, Fruits Basket, Red Line, The Animatrix, Halo Legends, Evangelion Rebuild, Gundam Wing, Jin-Roh the wolf brigade, Sky Fighters and others. Video Games take up a large percentage of his free time, and his current favourites include Star Trek Online, Team Fortress 2, Nuclear Dawn and Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360). long time favourites include Ace Combat: The Belkan War (PS2), Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi academy, and Pokemon Fire Red (GBA). He hopes to one day create a mobile game reminicient of Digimon virtual pets. Skills Alex is a class 6 popular culture nerd, with most skill points applied to 'obscure knwledge' and 'technical knowledge', and he dual speks as a diplomat-artist. Alex is adept at drawing mechanical aparatus ranging from weaons, robots to space ships, with pencil and paper bieng his prefered medium. Skilled in 3ds Max also, he has created a number of animations that can be found at hisyoutube page Carpentry and cosplay have become recent hobbies of his, and he has begun using the abundance of tools in his fathers shed, combined with the abundance of plastic guns at his disposal, to create new props for Supernova, Waicon or Steampunk gatherings.. HvZ Career Alex has participated in both Humans versus Zombies games to date. Game 1 *participated in all missions until thursday *was present at the Battle of Point Alpha and was turned Game 2 *participated in all missions except for thursday mission *known as 'Flag Guy' due to the flag/battle standard he wore during all missions. *a member of the MILFZ squad Contact Alex can be physicaly aproached and engaged by any topic even obliquely related to his interests. This includes most science fiction, pupular culture, fiction or topics deemed 'nerdy' or 'geeky'. If it involves space ships, especialy in the technical sense in the style of either Star Wars Incredible Cross Sections or Masao Okazaki's Starfleet Museum he will most likely become rabidly fascinated. Caution is advised. can be contacted in person sometimes at the club room, through facebook, through Steam or Star Trek ONline (user name Itsomi), or his deviantart . Category:People